Table of Contents Bearcam Wiki
The following is a list of the Bearcam wiki pages: 'A:' 'Annual Pages:' 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2014 Bears Seen 2014 Notes 2014 Scars 2015 Bears Seen 2015 Notes 2016 Bears Seen 2016 Fat Bear Week 2016 Notes 2016 Ranger Question & Answer Sessions (Comment Chats) 2017 Bears Seen 2017 Fat Bear Week 2017 Notes 2017 Little Lip Fisher. Who Are You? 2017 Subadults 2017 Unidentified Bears 2018 Bears Seen 2018 Notes 'B:' 'Bear Book:' Bear Book Category Page The bear book contains pages for the individual Bears of Brooks River. So far pages are included for the following bears: 1 Diver 32 Chunk 45 Tatonka 51 Diver Junior 62 Wayne Brother (aka 868 Wayne Brother) 68 83 Wayne Brother 89 Backpack 92 Enigma 94 115 128 Grazer 132 153 161 201 261 274 Overflow 284 "Electra" 289 293 Long Neck 402 409 Beadnose 410 (aka 175 & 014) (aka Four-ton, Cubless, Chowmane) 425 Jan 450 451 461 469 "Digger" / "Patches" 474 477 Sara 480 Otis 482 Brett 500 Indy 503 Cubadult 504 505 511 602 603 610 611 700 Marge 717 718 719 720 747 "Colbert" 814 Lurch 856 868 Wayne Brother 879 'Bearcam Wiki Home Page:' Bearcam Wiki Home Page 'Beluga Whales:' Beluga Whales in the Naknek River ~ Citizen's Science Project Key Areas in King Salmon King Salmon - Birds / Waterfowl 'C:' Add here 'D:' Diving Bears of Brooks River 'E:' Add here 'F:' Add here 'G:' Add here 'H:' Home Page: Bearcam Wiki Home Page 'I:' Images The images page displays images added to the Bearcam wiki pages with the most recently added images displayed first. Please note, links to images added to Bearcam wiki pages will not appear on this page. Interesting Explanations & Articles 'J:' Add here 'K:' 'King Salmon:' Beluga Whales In The Naknek River ~ Citizen's Science Project Key Areas in King Salmon King Salmon Birds / Waterfowl 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Known Litters of Cubs By Sow Known LItters of Cubs By Year 'L:' Live Chats 'M:' Add here 'N:' 'Nicknames:' Brown Bears of Brooks River: How They Got Their Nickname 'O:' Add here 'P:' 'Photos:' Bear Pictures at Flickr Flickr Albums compiled by Juergen 'Q:' Add here 'R:' 'Rangers:' Ranger Live Chats & Play-by-Plays Ranger Question & Answer Sessions 2016 (Comment Chats) 'Recent Activity:' Recent Bearcam Wiki Activity The Recent Wiki Activity (Recent Bearcam Wiki Activity) page provides a list of recent activity on all Bearcam wiki pages with the most recent activity listed at the top. 'S:' Add here 'T:' Add here 'U:' Add here 'V:' Videos The videos page displays videos added to the Bearcam wiki pages with the most recently added videos being displayed first. Please note, links to videos added to Bearcam wiki pages will not appear on this page. Bear Cam Watcher at YouTube 'W:' Wiki Content The Wiki Content page is a page created by Martina that includes some links to some pages on the Bearcam Wiki page. Wish List The wish list page is used to compile a "wish list" of information and photos cam viewers would like to have from the KNP&P rangers about the bears or other park related things (wildlife, places, resources, important happenings). It is also to list the information in the current Bears of Brooks River book that needs to be updated or edited. Wishes Granted' ' The wishes granted page is used to document the photos and information that current and former KNP&P rangers have provided in response to the Wish List wiki page. 'X:' Add here 'Y:' Yearly Pages: See Annual Pages (above under "A") 'Z:' Add here